The Biostatistics Facility Core is a new addition to the Center, approved by the Center?s IAC in November 2001 to recognize the supportive efforts that biostatisticians have contributed to the Center since September 1999. As the research cores develop new projects using more modern and complex methods, biostatistics techniques become increasingly important in all phases of study design, performance and reporting, including setting study aims, data collection, analyses and interpretation. The overall purpose of the Biostatistics Facility Core is to provide systematic interaction and collaboration between the members of the research cores and the biostatisticians of the Center in areas of study design, data collection, analyses and interpretation of environmental health research. The biostatisticians will provide statistical and computational support for Center members in their ongoing research projects in addition to proactively participating in new Center programs. Novel applications of existing methodologies and development of innovative biometrical methodologies will be sought for all the research projects.